In the past, a wireless communication apparatus has a method to determine a transmission cycle using information such as the traffic occurrence frequency of data. There is also a method to observe traffic of transmitted data and traffic of received data for a certain period of time, and select a power-saving mode suitable based on the traffic ratio thereof.